


You had that nerdy tank top

by IveGotaGothPhaseOnce



Series: This new feeling [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace Friendship, Nico-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce/pseuds/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce
Summary: The first encounter of Nico and Will.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: This new feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	You had that nerdy tank top

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> this is my first published attempt.  
> In my country, kittens in the basement are a rolling joke.  
> Thanks for reading! :)

Nico wished he stayed at home, pretending he was sick. The music was definitively too loud, and even drinks were too expensive to drown out all the noises. He was pretty sure his friend deliberately had chosen one of more decent bars. High prices didn't allow him to get drunk early and went home "for safety," like the last two times. On the other hand, the omega was feeling grumpy, and making theories about literally everything seemed a perfect way to announce it to the world. This and annoying Jason, of course.

"Are you sure you turn off all the lights? It's too loud in here. Game of throne is overrated. They used roofies to make toilet paper. Everybody's gonna got raped and die alone," damn, that was his good Grumpy Day.

The blonde alpha sighed, "at least try to have fun."

Nico frowned, "I have fun. Like FBI agents that listen to us right now."

"Maybe try to dance? Talk to someone new? This isn't the sixteenth century, you can speak to everyone."

Nico stopped sipping his ($16! Holy shit) cocktail.

"J, this is the fourth time you are trying to do this. Please, just accept the fact I don't enjoy parties. Let's give up."

Jason looked disappointed but tried one more time.

"How about this? You will stick around until midnight, in my eyesight. You will try it my way and try to talk and dance, and if you don't like it, this will be the last time. No hard feelings. Deal?"

The omega hesitated and nodded. After all, his cousin had good intentions, and he felt (just a little) guilty of disappointing him. He checked the hour and mentally cursed himself for agreeing. Now, he had to spend almost three hours here. Jason must have noticed this grimace, so he decided to spend this time as Nico would like.

"Hey, you know why I chose this pub?"

The omega looked at him, "because Piper works here as a barmaid and you can flirt with her?"

"Well, yes. And she has told me they darts now."

For the first time this evening, Nico looked up with sparks of excitement in his eyes.

After beating up Jason in darts four times and one more drink, Nico felt better. So, when Piper suggested that she's finishing her shift pretty soon, he told alpha that he will manage on his own. Sitting at the bar for a while was a low price for his cousin's happiness. And that will a perfect excuse not to listen to Jason's monologues about how amazing Piper is. As he helped him to spend some time with her, this duty will belong only with Percy from now.  
Happy to escape his babysitter, Nico was looking at the wall, on which menu was written, searching for something cheap when the bartender placed a long glass witch colorful fluid and an umbrella.

"From the man at the end of the bar."

Nico looked nervously in that direction. Something like this happened for the first time in his 21 years of life. Before the legal age, he was a good (lazy and introvert) boy. Until his last birthday, everything he knew about bars and pubs was from movies. He only knew how to play darts because his dad gave him his old equipment.  
And some strange alpha was going in his direction. Ok, a least he was kinda like Jason. Tall? Check. Blonde? Check. Scarr? Check. Short flirt with a stapler and they can sing "we are family." But the family doesn't buy drinks for someone in the bar. Nico was about to raise his hand, yell "may I go to the toilet" when the man sat down next to him.

"Hey, your date ditched you for a barmaid?"

Nico tried to look casual. He didn't like the new smell. Some alphas thought that keeping pheromones down is below them. And some omegas found that attractive. Apparently, the new suitor was some alpha, and Nico wasn't some omega. He covered his nose with top of his hand and tried to look at the ceiling next to the man's head. "That's my cousin. You don't have to buy me anything."  
He tried to move the glass towards him, but a big hand stopped the action, covering his hand with his own.  
"Don't be shy, sweety. You can drink and talk with me. I'm Luke."  
Nico wasn't convinced. He thought about finding Jason and asking him to take him home, but he quickly discarded this idea. His cousin had a good thing going with Piper and destroying it because someone bought him a drink was unfair. He decided to try. Then maybe run away. But first, he had to try. Maybe Luke just forgot to use some kind of suppressant tonight? Five minutes and he can go.

"Ok, you can start."

Alpha wasn't on cloud nine with this answer, but evidently, he decided on something and wouldn't let go.

"You're alone? Why won't you tell me your name?"

Nico didn't want to tell him his name. He wondered if he can just kick him in his crotch and run away. He looked at the watch and decided that five minutes just pasted.

"Can you excuse me? I need to go to the toilet," and like that, he bravely ran to the right room. Then again, toilet excuse. No one has to know that he used this to go through his k-12 education. Luke didn't even get to say a word, the omega was gone. Alpha cursed under his breath and turned around to find Nico. Or another omega. He just wanted someone tonight. Someone with who he wouldn't have to have breakfast in the morning.

Nico actually used the toilet and rinsed his face with cold water. He decided not to go back to the bar if Luke was waiting there for him. "If you think uncomfortable talking with someone new, don't talk with him," he repeated himself. He also revived his beloved sister's words, "I'm not going to bribe you out of jail. This is not high school. No more fights. You will have to use your words." So Nico had to deal with his itchy topic -alphas-without his ability to kick the shit out of person double his size. Unfair!

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the building. The night was warm, and some people were smoking cigarettes nearby, talking noisily. Nico decided to go around the corner to avoid the smell, and with a sigh and quiet "fuck my life" sat upon the bench.

"Hard night?"

A cheerful voice destroyed his gloomy scenery. Moreover, it scared him enough to stand up and turned around.  
Another blonde alpha. Suddenly, the idea of darts with blonde alphas as a board seemed appealing.

"Yeah, I keep encountering annoying blondes," that was a rude thing to say to a stranger, and omega instantly added, "sorry. I was made to go here and I'm tired of the noise and the crowd. You didn't do anything wrong."

  
The blonde smiled brightly, "you underestimate me. Just today I thought it's a good idea to make scrambled eggs with hot paprika and go pee without washing my hands with bleach."

  
For five seconds Nico just stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth.

Then he started to smile, "you're kidding." That was too stupid.

  
The blonde giggled and raise his hands in defense, "yeah, my roommate did. I've spent twenty minutes laughing like a kid. He was screaming, broke the lamp. I gave him milk and closed him in the bathroom. True story, the lamp was from my mom."

Now Nico was laughing, "what a sick fucker makes eggs with paprika? If it was you, I would have run away."

  
Alpha seemed pleased with the amused company. Not every day he met cute boys in bars when his stupid roommate cried over another breakup.

"So you had a tough night?"

Nico sat once again, "well, just my friend made me come here tonight, ditched me for a girl, and some creepy guy just hit on me."

Blonde nodded with understanding, "creepy guy with a sweaty undershirt and mustaches? I can go get security if you want."

Nico tried not to laugh, "Nah, I'm good. He probably has to get back to his basement. Ya' know, to count the kittens."

Both laughed, and alpha decided it's the time to introduce himself.

"I'm Will Solace. Bio student from NRU."

His brilliant smile fulfilled the picture of man, and Nico smiled during shaking his hand.

"Nico di Angelo. I'm studying Italian, French, and Chinese."

For a second he was scared that Will think he's some random stupid omega. The stereotype of pretty and dumb omegas was still alive and he couldn't get rid of this thought, him being too stupid to learn chemistry or engineering. The awe in other man eyes killed his doubts and buried under a thick layer of congenial chat.

"Whoa, that's so cool. Tell something in, ya know, foreigner!"

Nico rolled his eyes in relief. He could roll his eyes and connect this with discretionary emotion: an ability that caused him trouble in middle school.

"Ok, how much did you have?"

"Enough to say that I would let you lock me in your basement," Will smirked and didn't move, not crossing the invisible line in the middle of the bench.

Ok, so he was funny, handsome. And tried to flirt.

"That was horrible."

"I would believe, but you are laughing."

While Nico tired to maintain a solemn face, Will stood up and took off his blouse. Little did omega knew how nervous the blonde was, talking with him and debating in his head whether stay in his hoodie and hide the sweaty stains under his armpits or to take it off because he was too hot right now. Finally, he remembered that he was wearing a tank top, and stains would be visible on his hoodie. Oh, shit, Nico was waiting, he needed to be funny. That's his only positive characteristic right then! And he's glaring at him. Great.

"Is this.... captain Cliff? From Ghost Town?" at this moment Will knew. Nico or nobody else.

They were sitting and chatting like a nerdy cute couple they were, almost completely sober from fresh air and emotions. They had no idea that Luke was near, and he was angry. After Nico's leave, he waited for him. Then he tried to find someone else, unsuccessfully.  
When he stumbled out of the bar and angrily walked towards his apartment and spotted Nico- omega who rejected him- he saw red.  
The couple was sitting and happily talking when Luke punched the wall, right above the raven's head.

Nico was having a really good time and started imaging how he and the alpha would look like as a couple. A tall, blonde man with strong arms and freckles and him- head lower, with dark hair. That was new and nice. Will started telling him a funny story about himself and his brothers at some convent when he felt movement above his head and noise from punching a wall right next to him. He abruptly stood up and turned around. Will stood as well and opened his mouth to say something but didn't get to.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

Luke was drunk and not every word was distinguishable. He tried to reach forward to grab Nico, but Will immediately reacted and moved back, gently pushing the omega with his arm and hand. Now, he was standing sideways.

"Do you know him, Nico?"

Raven got over his initial shock and shook his head.

"This is the guy who hit on me that I didn't like," he said softly.

He hated this situation. He wanted to keep talking to Will, who smelled nicely and who was all nice. Dealing with Luke was like changing the tire in his cousin's old car. He could do this on his own but didn't want to. It was taking his time, dirtying his hands and reminding him that he has to do this on his own.

"I bought you a fucking drink, you stupid whore. I should get something from that!"

Later Nico couldn't say what he was about to do.

He just looked at Will's poker expression and opened mouth when Will said, "you're drunk and our friend here is tired. I think we will go home and come back tomorrow."

He finished it with the most polite smile this bar has ever witnessed. Surprised Nico didn't even get to ask one question when Will tapped his on the shoulder and with the head's movement showed him to walk with him toward the bar's entrance.

"But what? He's going with me," Luke swung his fist and ineptly tried to hit the second alpha in the face. He missed and struck him in his shoulder, a few inches from Nico's head. As for a drunk man, he was quite strong. Despite the pain, Will kept smiling and shoved him respect, bowing slightly his head.

"Of course! But not now, we need to go. Let's talk about this later, ok? You're right that's a good idea."

Will managed to keep the distance between them and at the same time distract everybody.

"Yeah, hide you pussy. You can go and tell everybody how a coward you... your!"  
Nico noticed that they were about to walk into a bar again, while Luke was still at the corner, confused but sure in his victory. He was mumbling and started to walk home, asking whether someone would like to fight with him or copulate. Well, he used different words.

Will closed the door and looked at Nico.

"You're okay?"

Omega started to nod but after a few seconds he got back his tongue.

"Yeah, yes. Everything's fine. You've just surprised me. I thought it will end up with the fight. And I would cope with it all by myself."

Will shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah, I know. I just didn't want you to get into trouble. You seem too nice to spend a night in jail. Sorry for interfering and ya' know. Touching and stuff."

"They wouldn't catch me..." Nico started to argue when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Holy shit, I thought you went home all by yourself".

Jason was standing there with mixed feelings on his face. He got to spend time with Piper, that's a plus. He lost Nico-minus. He found Nico-plus. With mysterious alpha- that's a question mark. As someone who had spent a long time with Nico, he could smell various feelings from his cousin. A little fear. Slight shame. Happiness. Adoration. Neediness. Neediness, oh, shit.

"Hey, I'm Jason Grace. Nico's cousin."

He drowned his hand for a handshake and Will complied.

"Will Solace, I've just met Nico."

Jason decided to leave his other hand on omega's shoulder.

"Really? Nico, it's almost midnight, we can leave."

Nico hesitated for a moment. He just met Will. No omega just gave anyone his or her phone number. They even where in omega- friendly bar. If this whole situation with Luke had happened inside, security would have kicked him away. Nico was confused.

He made a step towards Will and looked him in his eyes, "thanks for helping me. I-i... I go to that store after my classes. About 3 p.m."  
Suddenly, he lost all his courage. He grabbed Jason's hand and hurriedly walked out of the bar.

"What was that all about?"

Jason gave Nico ten minutes before asking questions.

"I don't want to talk, J."

Alpha looked at his cousin. He was walking with his head bent and plying with his sleeves. An unusual sight.

"You know we can talk about everything?" Nico stood for a second.

Then he looked aside and started walking quicker than before.

Now, Jason was worried, "did that guy do something to you?"

"No! No. I just need to rethink something. And try something. "

"Can I help?"

The reply wasn't nice but fair.

"I don't want you to drag me anywhere in the future. I just need to rethink something."

Jason cringed, "I'm sorry."

Nico slower down a little.

"No, don't be. It has nothing to do with this night. I just... I'm just not exactly comfortable with... with being..."

He looked down at his hands and exhaled.

"I think I'm gonna throw up. Too many drinks."

He bent down, his hands on his knees.

Jason gently patted his back, "do you need me to carry you?"

Nico looked up with a small smile, "yeah."

When he was finally alone in his studio apartment, he took a shower. He felt a little bad lying to Jason, but he didn't want to talk about his feelings. He wanted to fight for himself but he didn't want to have to fight. He wanted to be with someone, but the feeling of having someone like Luke scared him. He wasn't sure how he felt about being an omega. He was torn between his delicate and brutal sides.  
Undecided how to assess this evening, he decided to give himself some time and maybe talk to someone experienced. He started falling asleep, letting himself dream about Will.


End file.
